La question
by Kaftim
Summary: En plein milieu d'un dîner chez les Burke, leur enfant, Neal, pose une question qui installe immédiatement le silence.


Peter était éreinté. Son équipe s'occupait d'une femme suspectée d'avoir kidnappé son fils pour être sûre d'obtenir sa garde et l'empêcher de revoir son père. Il considérait cette enquête comme compliquée, ayant lui même un fils, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la logique de cette femme. Pourquoi empêchez son enfant de connaître ses deux parents ? Bref, il ne souhaitait que rentrer chez lui afin d'enlacer le plus fort possible son adorable enfant et embrasser sa bien-aimée.

La famille Burke avait prévu un repas de famille ce soir là, c'est à dire que Neal, Mozzie et Jones allaient être présent, Diana n'ayant pas pu libérer deux trois jours de congés afin de rendre visite à ses amis.

Lorsqu'il entra finalement chez lui, il fit comme prévu, puis aida El à préparer la table pour le dîner puis joua avec Neal, son fils, jusqu'à ce que les invités arrivent à la maison.

La soirée était simplement parfaite, le fils des Burke était euphorique de revoir ceux qu'il considérait comme ses oncles et ces derniers regardaient amusés le petit homme qui ne cessait de bouger.

Le dîner fut rempli d'anecdote, d'histoires racontées par Mozzie, de rires, autant de la part de Neal Junior devant les tours de Neal, que de la part des adultes qui se perdaient dans d'autres discussions. Tout se passait bien, tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que Peter décide d'aller coucher l'enfant de huit ans. Ce dernier, quoique fatigué refusait de partir car une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

\- Papa, pourquoi je m'appelle comme Oncle Neal ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux grand ouvert, emplis de curiosité.

Le silence s'installa brusquement dans la salle, et tous se tournèrent, les yeux écarquillés, vers Neal Junior sauf Peter qui fusillait son partenaire du regard.

\- Vois-tu, commença son père, Neal était autrefois un très vilain personnage, et comme tu le sais, j'arrête les méchants...

\- Mais ça je le sais déjà, l'interrompit-il, Neal et Moz m'en ont déjà parlé.

Ces derniers firent rapidement non de la tête sous le regard exaspéré d'El et de son mari.

\- Ils m'ont même apprit quelques tours ! Se vanta l'enfant, sans être conscient qu'il venait de condamner à mort ses oncles préférés.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta soudainement l'agent du FBI.

\- Il exagère, affirma Neal, tu sais comment sont les enfants Peter, hein ? Ce n'était que quelques tours, pas dangereux, juste utiles si jamais il se retrouve dans une situation délicate. Assura Neal.

\- Je les ai surveillé à ce moment là, ne t'en fais pas Peter, ce n'est vraiment rien. Confirma Clinton.

\- Je vous laisserai plus jamais seuls avec lui.

\- Et du coup, s'impatienta Neal Junior, pour quelle raison j'm'appelle comme oncle Neal ?

\- Et bien, il nous a fait croire qu'il s'était endormi pour toujours, qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller. Mais il était parti à Paris. Le temps que nous apprenions que ceci n'était qu'une arnaque, tu es né et nous voulions lui rendre hommage. Après tout, il fait partie de la famille. Affirma Burke en détachant du regard quelques secondes son fils pour couver du regard son meilleur ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand nous avons découvert qu'il n'était pas endormi, avec tonton Mozzie nous sommes partis à la recherche de ton oncle Neal, nous l'avons trouvé et convaincu de revenir.

\- Pour ma défense, vous m'aviez énormément manqué et je m'en suis voulu pour longtemps ! S'exclama Neal.

\- Je préfère quand tonton Mozzie raconte les histoires, il les raconte mieux. Dit simplement l'enfant.

 **Tout d'abord un léger disclaimer, mais comme vous vous en doutez White Collar ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Ensuite, je m'excuse pour ce texte on ne peut plus court mais je vous avouerai que cette idée m'est venue lorsque je lisais des histoires qui faisaient suite à la fin de la série et j'étais déçue que dans aucune d'elle on voyait l'enfant assez grand pour se poser cette question. Je trouvais cette situation plutôt drôle et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu assez d'idée pour faire ce one-shot plus long mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et je vous encourage à le réécrire, je vous avouerai que ça me ferait plaisir**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, et peut être même ma note d'auteur, si vous avez eu ce courage. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !**


End file.
